New World Order: Genesis
The future is dark for humanity. The cries of children, women and all of humanity cry. The Third World War and end of the west ended as a great shock and defeat of the west, with only he European Union left to guard the remains. China has genocided millions after its invasion of Taiwan, eliminating all of those who don't support the state. Russia has rearmed itself, as Israel continues to pose a threat middle eastern nations... This is not a map game where most will survive, but the power you have is critical... It affects the entire planet. Welcome to New World Order: Genesis, your worst nightmare. 'Rules' The basic rules are simple, you survive or thrive, but there are more rules added to help newer users in this hellish world. #The game starts in 2035. We will decide to go by half years or full years on the first turn. #Do not complain after a war. If the algorithm says you lose, you lose. Don't rant for 3 days after you lose, it's childish and results in a 3 turn ban. #Common sense. If you are Japan, you don't invade California on the west coast for no reason. Logic is needed here. If you need help on the backgrounds of nations and their relations, contact Saturn120. #Mods have the right to remove players from a position at any time with a given reason. Issues can go on the talk page. #For reasons, only users with 1,000+ edits on A-H will be allowed to sign up for the first three days, then others may sign up once the three days have passed. #New turns start at 0:00 UTC everyday. #If you would wish to become a moderator, talk to Saturn120 on chat. He will determine if you are worthy or not to control the game. #But most of all, enjoy the game. 'Moderators' #[[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] - Head Moderator #'Upvoteanthology' - Fabulous Moderator #'TechnicallyIAmSean' - Awesome Moderator 'Map' Nations NOTE: The following list is unfinished, please do not edit yet. Europe European Union - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 20:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) *Republic of Florida - *Republic of Georgia - *Republic of Alabama - *Tunisia - *Egypt - *Panama - Russian Federation - [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 23:02, March 5, 2015 (UTC) *Yukon Republic - [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 23:02, March 5, 2015 (UTC) *The Free State of Columbia - [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 23:02, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Serbia (Pro-Russia) - Switzerland - Great showing. B23 (talk) 18:03, April 20, 2015 (UTC) United Kingdom - North America The Republic of Texas -Rdv65 (talk) 02:51, March 9, 2015 (UTC) *Republic of Mississippi - The Federated States of America - Spartian300 Quebec - Virginia - Ohio - Kentucky - Indiana - Michigan - Tennessee - Canada (Ontario) - Illinois - Minnesota - Iowa - Missouri - Kansas - Nebraska - Dakota - Manitoba - Saskatchewan - Montana - Nunavut - Northwestern State - Wyoming - Alberta - OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 02:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Colorado - Nuevo México - Cascadia - Upvote - The March Sig México - *Belize - Guatemala - Yucatan - Honduras - El Salvador - Nicaragua - Costa Rica - Caribbean and South America Puerto Rico - Cuba - Jamaica - Haiti - Dominican Republic - Columbia - Venezuela - Peru - Ecuador - Amapá - Guyana - Brazil - This is Edge, . Hit him up. 21:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Chile - Paraguay - Bolivia - Argentina - Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:11, March 7, 2015 (UTC) *Argentine Antartica - Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:11, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Asia Israel - Arabian Federation - Revolution 9 Iraq - Kurdistan - Syria - Iran - Georgia - Armenia - Turkmenistan - Afghanistan - Pakistan - Vatonica India - firesofdoom Nepal - Bhutan - Burma - Thailand - Laos - Cambodia - Vietnam - China - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 14:32, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *The People's Democratic Republic of Korea - Japan - Mongolia - Philippines - Erizium (talk) 15:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Indonesia - Sri Lanka - Oceana Australia - User:ScottyD123 New Zealand - Africa Mottoroco - Algeria - Libya - Sudan - Ethiopia - Nigeria - Kongo - Alexander South Africa - QuebecanCanada Game Prepare yourself... The game will be starting on Easter Monday. Thought it was today. LET'S START THIS MOTHERF****** GAME!!!!!! BEEN WAITING A WEEK!!! I have a sphere of influence to build! Category:ASB - Map Games